By Your Honor Alone
by BristleFurr
Summary: A young foreign girl takes on the troubles of the Fighters Guild. Takes Place alongside Main Quest and other storylines. Features entire Fighter's Guild progression with multiple characters.OreynxOC ...eventually.
1. Unexpected

"Autumn is probably the best time for travel." She thought aloud, as she often did when alone - or near-alone. Her words reached only her reliable mount as his woolly ears flicked backwards to hear them. She patted his powerful neck a good three times before kicking her bare heels into his flanks, encouraging the great Shire horse to move. His large hooves glided across bare earth and stone, creating that recognizable clopping sound. It was only interrupted on occasion with the crisp sound of crushed leaves. Even now, so early into the season, the small, scale-shaped fliers, painted their royal reds and proper purples, were quitting the trees for their ending days upon the forest floor. She smiled then, enjoying the familiar sight of them. These trees were not unlike those found in her home country of Alpinloche, which Loneychen Fellwind suddenly found herself reminiscing on.

Known in her tongue as "The Treasured Land", Alpinloche was the capital city of her kind. Floating just above the Abecean Sea, It's inhabitants often guided travelers safely to their destinations. They called themselves the Drae, a race of dragon and dragon-like beings who had long perfected the arts of shape-shifting and transformation. From the time they hit puberty a Drae is often able to quickly and painlessly morph into the form of dragon specific to their breed. Most enjoyed living in their prized city, though some adventurous types, and those with the gift of flight, often enjoyed a trip to Tamriel in their spare time.

And this was exactly what the young Drae had planned to do. Though her journey to Cyrodiil wasn't entirely that of a vacation, she still could not help but feel, at least a bit, at home. Here, just inland of the shore between the boarder of Hammerfall and city Anvil, as a cool wind from the sea blew through the few trees about her, atop this tall slope overlooking the waterfront below. This place felt most homely. And she was sad to leave it. For she knew once she entered the port city of Anvil that this pleasant feeling would change.

It was not the largest settlement, nor was it in any manner small. It's residents were known to be quite hardworking and typically fond of foreign cultures. In fact, for any other dragon, Anvil would seem the most appropriate place to begin a journey, so much so that the adventure may be permanently put on hold before it even began, as many Drae found it enjoyable to live there. However for Lo, it's beautiful stone buildings and normally peaceful breeze brought only the promise of hard work.

She had come there, not long before her twenty first birthday, in search of a great teacher. She would search for someone in that city who would take Loney as his apprentice. A Master Swordsman, known to the Drae as Gui, was her mark. He had since changed his name to Marcus Marinus in an attempt to seem more natural to Cyrodiil, and due to his love of this new country, he had dropped or lost all his ties to the Treasured Land. Lo knew not where about in Anvil he lived, just that he was last known to dwell there.

Her mount came to a sudden stop outside the large city doors, though it was not at his master's bidding he did this, as she was still quite lost in thought. He had become aware of strangers, guards who watched each opening to the Port, and was eying them warily as they stood at attention. It took a moment for Lo to realize her horse had stopped, and with her gentle native words she whispered for him to continue. The stallion obliged, though at his own, slowed pace, ears slanted as far forward as his muscles would allow.

"Well met!" greeted a guard, causing the careful mount to stop yet again. Loney smiled and gave a slight wave to the men before sliding out of the saddle she had been seated in. She took her friend tight by the reins and led him gently toward the great gates. "Good morning." Loney replied, bowing slightly. The opposite guard now spoke, "Pardon me, but it has been quite some time since I have greeted new Drae in this city. And at such a sad time as well." Lo's head tilted, sending some of her lose hair into her face. "Has something happened?"

The two guardsman exchanged sidelong glances. "You've not heard?" One began, "A great fire has taken the life of Marcus Marinus.", the other finished. A silence hung over the group for a moment. All that was heard was a slight metallic call, possibly from a departing ship beyond the port wall.

Ding - Ding.

"A fire...?" Loney finally spoke. She still could not believe what she had heard and wondered if maybe this might just be a trick being played to her. Unfortunately, the dour expressions the men now wore on their faces confirmed that they indeed told the truth. "Aboard a ship in the bay. When word of the accident reached Marcus, he sprinted in to help. Unfortunately, as he saved the sailors aboard, he was hit by a falling beam and plunged into the sea. He did not resurface."

Loney had not realized she had dropped her horse's reins. Though he did not move, his impatient snort brought her back to some sense of reality. She quickly collected the lead as she attempted to process all the information given to her. "How...how long ago was this?" she asked, though a target was not directly implied. In fact she likely said it mostly to herself, though an answer did come, "Roughly a week at least. He has been buried just outside the city. I can direct you there if you would like to-". Loney raised a hand to stay his offer. "No," She said, "I did not know him personally, it would not be proper to intrude on his rest."

The men each nodded to her, and the left-hand one made a motion towards the city gateway. "Come, spend tonight in our city. As I understand, your home is quite the distance from here, and you must be weary. Take some time to rest in the gentle breeze." Loney nodded, small and disappointed. She led her steed past the two men and into Anvil.

As she stepped forward solemnly, horse at her side, Lo began to wonder what the meaning of being allowed to come to Anvil was. She knew this argument with herself was pointless, none knew of Gui's death in Alpinloche, so none could tell her not to leave, still, she could not help the feeling of defeat and anger beginning to swell in her heart and mind. As she thought to herself she noticed that her stride had slowed considerably, almost to a crawl, and that members of the town's public were now beginning to stare at her.

Loney was immediately hampered with thoughts on how differently she looked to these folk. Though it was certainly not the first time many had seen Drae in their city, she knew that it was not an every day occurrence to them. She thought of her ears, long with fringed fur. A tail that was sleek and ended in a soft round ball. And feet that resembled possibly those of a daedroth. A set of splintered horns adorned her head, curled at the back, giving off the sheen of one with a healthy diet. These features that were so common among her people, so highly regarded by those that live in Alpinloche, must have been just as strange to the onlookers as their lack of these appendages were to her.

Loney smiled, weak and forced. "Ahbiddo." She spoke the greeting in her language, "Good Morning.". A few members smiled back, equally feeling the awkwardness between them. A few looked to her stallion, who, even by breed standards, was quite large, especially in comparison to the diminutive height of his owner, who stood only 5 feet from the ground. "Might I ask someone to direct me toward an inn?" Loney asked, and almost immediately a middle-aged Argonian woman stepped forward, a smile across her lizard-like lips in a kind, reassuring greeting. "Greetings friend," She said, her voice heavy and raspy, as Argonian voices are, "I am Quill-Weave. Please allow me to escort you to The Count's Arms." Loney nodded.

They walked silently the short distance to the renown inn. At the door, Quill-Weave explained that many gathered there and that rations were available for purchase, alongside the board. Loney thanked the woman, apologizing for her sour attitude. The lizard merely shook her head. "Not at all, Dear." she said, "We all feel this loss." mistaking Loney to be a relative of the deceased Marinus. She did not bother correcting her, and with that, Quill-Weave took leave of her.

Lo tethered her horse to a lamppost outside the Inn. The stallion was not happy to be in this new environment and shifted nervously in place. "Easy, Kadaar." She cooed, patting his neck a good three times before leaving. Even before she opened the large metal doors guarding the Inn, Loney could hear the loud chatter of sailors and common folk alike. Thick accents and deep voices made exact words hard to determine, and the sound reminded her of a flowing river.

As she stepped inside, the light from the rising morning sun illuminated her path, a shadow falling before her, making it easier to see the faces who had turned to look at her. Though no conversation had stopped, Loney felt that eyes were watching her as she made her way toward the bar at the opposite end of the great hall. The Redguard at the table smiled wide in greeting to her, flashing his perfect white teeth, "Good Morning! I'm Wilbur, owner and proprietor of the Count's Arms. Can I help you?"

Through a pleasant conversation with the naturally cheerful man, Loney was able to acquire some rations and a bed. She took an apple out to Kadaar, the horse happy to have some nutrition. She led him back outside the city, to the Horse Whisperer Stables. Again, she was greeted kindly, and Kadaar was untacked and given his own place to rest for the night. Returning inside the gates, free of her immediate concerns, Loney found herself at a loss. What would she do tomorrow, here on the Gold Coast? Would she accept her defeat at the hands of an unpredictable turn of events? Or would she linger here, prolonging her disappointment? Neither option seemed the better route.

Lo sat herself down on a hard bench that was positioned under a great, hanging tree, slumped over, hands on face and elbows on knees. She had a passing image of herself looking quite miserable, but did not linger on it. After a few moments she had decided that tomorrow would be the day for worrying about such things. That she would, for now, just enjoy the bustling, cool town. Soak in Anvil's friendly demeanor and let tomorrow come as it would come.


	2. Those Looking For Work

Whether the nap on the bench had been intentional or not, Loneychen had forgotten. All she knew is that sleep had come and her back was now sore. It was midday now, the sun had risen quite high in the sky and was beginning it's slow, arching descent. The coolness of the morning had all but washed away. The nice breeze that once filled the morning air had become afternoon humidity and the moisture clung to Loney's furred ears and around her brow, where her hair was now sticking to her face. She pawed at it uncomfortably.

Out of the corner of one eye, Loney caught a glance of a dark haired Breton man with a long ponytail. He had all the qualities of a sailor; large, muscular arms, unwashed clothes and an unshaven face. The mugginess of the air seemed not to phase him, and Loney was silently envious. The man suddenly stopped, turning toward her, and in that moment Loney realized she was staring. "Ah!" She exclaimed, not knowing exactly what to say to the man. "S-sorry, mate!" was all she could muster.

The sailor waved a calloused hand to her, walking toward her with a long, sure-footed stride. "No, no, It's quite alright. I am Timothee LaRoche, Is there something ya needed?". Loney thought a moment. Yes, yes indeed there was something she needed. Some purpose, some answer, some drive to put her forth on another path. Before realizing it, she had said "I need a teacher...". The man's raven head tilted slightly. "A teacher?" He asked, "A teacher of what?". Loney paused again. The art of fighting was called "Machmatter" in her language, "Amend Issues" being it's literal translation, though she doubted this would be familiar to him. She concluded that "Martial Art" was a more proper term.

"A school of Fighting? You'll find no better than the Fighter's Guild, I wager. They only train their own, but I hear they're always looking for new recruits." Loney's sidelong ears shifted forward in interest. "Fighter's Guild...?" "Yeah, a group founded by the Emperor to train mercenaries. It's public and free to join. You just gotta keep busy, fulfill contracts, and they'll gladly train ya. Free food and board ain't bad either."

Lo smiled winningly, ears pricked high, and jumping to her feet, she asked excitedly where she might find a place to join. Though this may not have been exactly what Loney had been looking for, she was overjoyed to have a lead, to have some sort of path, however long or short. The Breton turned and pointed her down the street. "Just there, in front of the Gateway. The big building with the shield sign out front." Loney quickly took LaRouche's hand in hers, shaking it violently in thanks. He smiled at her enthusiasm and wished her well.

Suddenly, Loney's initial worries seemed to have flown away as her feet carried her down the road. She had all but forgotten about the pestering humidity and the death of Gui as she rushed, looking expectantly for the wooden shield. Though when she came to it, she found that she had completely stopped, in front of the large, double doors to the Anvil Fighter's Guild Hall. She looked up at the towering, three story building, glancing over the red banners that hung from each side of the door frame. Loney ascended the minor amount of stairs and placed a paw on the door's handle. It made a creaking sound at her touch.

That was it. Any who had been in the area at the time would have heard the noise made by the door and know she was there. If she had wanted to turn back then, find an alternate route, or simply return home, she no longer could. Slowly, Loney pushed the door in, the creaking sounds becoming louder, and the light from the midday sun began to spread into the room before her. There was one member inside, a Redguard, sitting silently on a pillow in the corner. He was wearing a light fur raiment with a shortsword clinging to his side. He regarded Lo as she walked through the door, now feeling a bit nervous, though she could not accurately explain why. The man rose to meet her, his black cornrows snaking a bit past his jawline on his way up. "Well met, Drae." He greeted, smiling in that typical Redguard manner which caused Loney to unconsciously smile back. "Afternoon..." She spoke mously, a strange reluctance suddenly impeding her voice and she quickly took note of how quickly her attitude towards this situation had changed. Why was it that she suddenly felt so warm in front of this stranger? It was the door, it must have been, if she closed it the warm moisture could be stopped.

Loney tilted her head back as the man introduced himself as Rhano. "I'm Anvil's Advanced Trainer in Blade Weapons." he added. Lo's grin widened, forgetting her initial shyness in favor of remembering her reason for coming. "Master Rhano..." She began, "I'm looking to join the Fighter's Guild. ...Or...mostly I'm looking for a teacher." Loney patted the small swords to her side. They were a pair of twinned blades that curved at the middle and a common weapon found in Alpinloche. Rhano placed a hand to his chin, rubbing it in thought. "Well! Those are certainly some interesting weapons you have there. Have you skill with them?" Loney nodded, unsheathing them noiselessly, placing each around her sides in a defensive manner she hoped the man would recognize.

And recognize he did. Rhano drew his shortsword from his belt and held it out in an offensive fashion. No words were exchanged, no body language attempted to convey any message that a fight would start, it simply began. Rhano wheeled his sword down upon her, as Loney quickly parried and advanced, the lightness of her blades giving ease to swift movements. "Oho!" Rhano exclaimed, blocking her retort with a clang of their swords. Loney fluidly broke ground, keeping distance between her and her new partner. However Rhano had seen enough and returned his sword to it's place on his belt.

"You fight well, I think Azzan would be happy to have you in the guild!". Loney slid her own weapons back into place. "Azzan? Is he your leader?" She asked. Rhano shook his hand back and forth and contorted his face slightly "Not quite." He answered. "He certainly manages the Guild here in Anvil, but our true leader is Valena Donton of Chorrol." Lo nodded "I see! She must be a very talented woman!" Rhono laughed. "You wouldn't be mistaken to think so! Wait here, I'll see if I can get Azzan to come down for you." he said, and he took off toward the staircase at the back of the building.

Loney did not have to wait long for Rhono to reappear back the way he came, followed immediately by yet another Redguard. This one however was clad in shining steel armor and carried himself highly. "I hear you are looking for some work! Glad to get some new meat in." Loney giggled slightly at this man's complete lack of formality. It was refreshing however, and any tension Loney may have previously held onto was dissipated in this moment. "Though I don't think I caught your name from Rhano." The mentioned Redguard threw a hand behind his head, scratching at the tightly braided hair in embarrassment.

"Loneychen Fellwind is my name. Friends call me Lo." and with this she bowed to them slightly in Drae greeting. The two men returned her bow, regarding the customs of her people fondly. "Forgive those who may stare, friend, for it's been quite a time since we've had dragons in the Guild." Rhano warned. "I understand," Loney reassured him, waving a clawed hand, "It doesn't bother me much." Azzan clasped his hands together, a loud clap resonating within the stone hall. "Great! Now, if you've nothing to do, I would love to send you on your first contract!"

Loney indeed had little to do, and however much she wished that she may ask Rhano for lessons, she did not want to stay the kindness she had received from Azzan, and so she offered that she would take the contract right away. "Very good. Arvena Thelas has some problem with rats in her house. I'm sure she can explain it to you better than I. She lives here in Anvil. Go and talk to her. Good luck!"


	3. A Rat Problem

Rhano had pointed Loney down the road in the direction of Arvena Thelas's home. He had lived in Anvil near all his life and knew the older woman well. "She's a bit...unique." He warned,"Just don't be surprised by anything she says.". He patted her stoutly on the back in good luck, the force of it sending Lo on her way. The walk was short, Anvil's main road taking her straight to the Dunmer's home, but within that time Loney had a brief moment to reflect on the events that transpired within the few hours that had passed.

She still could barely wrap her mind around the incredible bad timing of Gui's death. It seemed funny to her now, with her new course in life extending before her with every step forward she took. If someone had chuckled about it this morning, as Loney found herself doing, she would have likely socked them. However, in this fresh moment, as a future opened ahead of her, Lo could not keep herself from being excited. Perhaps performing contracts would prove useful and fun. Perhaps training with Rhano would be even more insightful than if she had trained under Gui. And perhaps if she played her cards right she maybe become stronger than she originally wished to.

The Drae's speculating ended abruptly when she spied the object of her search huddled over in front of her home, shaking, looking as if she may begin to sob at any moment. Loney rushed to her side, kneeling down and placing a hand upon her back softly, speaking in a hushed whisper as not to upset her further. "Ma'am? Are you alright?" The Dunmer woman raised her head up sharply, a few loose strands of silver hair fleeing the bun woven on her head. She pushed them back with a jerking hand, attempting to see Loney through eyes clouded with tears.

"Ah... you must be from the Fighters Guild. Good. I have a problem..." Her voice faltered and she paused a moment to collect herself. "A problem with rats I hear?" Lo whispered gently. The Dunmer's keen ears heard the question plain as day, however. "That's right. Rats. In my basement. And something has been killing them! It's horrible. My poor babies!" Arvena clasped her hands and shook them pleadingly in front of Loney, the sudden movement catching the dragon off guard and she tumbled backward onto her rear."You must do something! I don't know what I'd do without them. Their little pink noses, their scaly little tails. Please, get to the basement and find out what's happening!"

Loney blinked. For a moment she could not move, her surprise plain across her face. She remembered what Rhano had said however, and attempted to get to her feet. "W-wait here," She spoke, trying to form coherent words, few coming to mind. "I'll...check it out."

This certainly was strange. Lo had never heard of anyone in Alpinloche keeping rats as pets and wondered if it was possibly more common here in Cyrodiil. As she stepped inside well-lit, unassuming house, Arvena appeared over the dragon's shoulder. "There, the basement is there passed the table." Though Loney did not turn, her head nodded as she stepped forward carefully, her hands hovering closely over the hilts of her weapons. She did not know what was down there, and her mind raced through many images of horrible monsters she thought may be capable of eating rats whole.

Loney carefully pushed the wooden door in. It made no sound. In fact, she noted the complete lack of sound within the whole house. Arvena had followed close behind Loney, ignoring her order to wait, and stopping only to hide near a mahogany dinner table as the way to the basement was opened. For a moment, Lo questioned if she had come too late, if all the rats had been killed and the monster had moved on. "What are you waiting for! Get in there!" ordered the impatient elder.

Cautiously, Loney descended the wooden stairs, creeping along the stone wall beside her, shifting her weight in an attempt to be sneaky. As she rounded the corner and peered into the dim hall before her a figure came into her vision. It was a large, four-legged beast with powerful arms and teeth thicker than Lo's fingers. A mountain Lion! Loney had seen very few of these creatures in the past, as they were not commonly found on her floating island. She watched it's movements as it stalked through the basement. It appeared to sniff around, searching. Searching for rats. Loney could not see the pets, nor could she see blood on the animal that prowled the dark cellar, and this gave her hope.

As she quit the staircase Loney's clawed feet clicked against the stone floor below her. A short, quiet sound, but a sound nonetheless. The wildcat immediately stopped it's movements. Two furred ears shot backward, listening intently for another. Lo silently hoped the cat would move forward again, though it did not. Instead, it turned, muscular body doubling in on itself. It had caught on to the intruder and lunged it's body toward her in long, powerful strides. Loney quickly drew her swords, and, calculating the distance and speed the animal was closing the space between them, had just enough time to clear the beast.

The puma was now between Loney and the door. If she had wanted to flee, it would be impossible. Behind her Loney could hear the feint squeaking of a rat. The shrill plea was sent out to her, encouraging her to fight, and so she did. Loney eyed the beast before her, watching it's movements, determining the correct time to strike. It happened abruptly and swift, as a loud door slam was heard behind the great cat, it turned it's attention slightly back to regard it. With it's guard down, Loney delivered a forceful kick into the cat's turned jaw, sending the creature hurdling to the ground. It snarled in shock and pain.

A rapid swing brought Loney's curved blade into the collar of the animal, slicing many bloodways. The fluid spewed in uncontrollable bursts as the lion convulsed on the floor. She took a few steps back, allowing the animal to die at a safe distance, howling and pawing ineffectively at the sword in it's neck. When she was sure the mountain lion was dead, Loney removed her blade. A squeak behind her caused Lo to whirl around defensively, but was only met by the shining eyes and tickling whiskers of a large dungeon rat. A few of it's friends began appearing from behind crates and barrels, each greeting her with a friendly nose touch.

Loney smiled a bit, as her nerves and body began to relax from the brawl. She knelt down slowly and raked her knuckles across the forehead of a rodent. She thought momentarily that these animals were as good as pets as any, her revelation ended only by the opening of the cellar door behind her as Arvena peeked in. "It's alright," Loney called to the Dunmer, "It's dead.". The elder appeared around the corner, gasping as her gaze fell upon the hulking corpse of the lion.

"A mountain lion? In my basement? But... how? That's not possible. But, it happened! What if there are more? What if it wasn't alone? Where there's one, there will be more!" Loney nodded. Mountain lions were well known for living in family prides, certainly whatever drove this starving animal into Thelas' home would bring it's kin to feast as well. "Find Pinarus Inventius. He's a hunter, and knows this area inside and out. He'll know what to do."


	4. Good Hunting

Loney quickly made her way to the home of Pinarus Inventius. As she strode along the sidewalk, an upward glance at the sky told her that storm clouds were forming and that rain would likely come that evening. The breeze from the sea had returned, however the warmth from the sun still caused the moisture to be warm and sticky. Loney quickly entered Inventius' home, inviting herself in, and for once in her life she was happy this custom existed in Tamriel. She had often thought one simply barging into another's home was an invasion of privacy, but, today at least, she was happy to set aside that bias.

"Excuse meeeeeee" She called into the stone and metal home. A shuffling sound was heard and the door to her left opened slowly, revealing the tall hunter Loney was searching for. He was clad in armor, as one would expect from a huntsman; a longsword strewn across his back and a decorated shield on his arm. "Pinarus Inventius, hunter, woodsman, and marksman, at your service.", he greeted. Loney bowed to him slightly, apologizing for the intrusion. "I'd like help hunting Cougar in this area. Would you...be free to accompany me?" Loney attempted to ask in the most polite way.

"Mountain lions? Here? Odd. If they're around, I can find them. Come with me." Loney followed the man into the street, stepping lightly behind him. "A hunt will do us good, and maybe make that old nut feel better." She nodded silently. Inventius led her beyond the main gates of Anvil to the expanding Gold Coast. As they passed the stables, Loney looked out into the pasture, spying her steed. Kadaar lifted his head from grazing when he noticed her, belting out a loud whinny, as if to question what she was doing. She waved for him to stay where he was. He did so, but watched her as long as she was within his sight, just in case she changed her mind.

Inventius directed Loney up the Gold Road, which snaked across a sloping hillside. She had little trouble climbing the countryside, her feet and legs nearly made for this terrain. Her thighs were large and powerful, her calf muscles sculpted well. They were perfect for sprinting, but almost equally as well-made for climbing.

Their silent trek was interrupted only moments into the walk by falling rain. Tiny, sparse droplets at first, followed by a light shower that persisted it's stay. "It doesn't look like this rain will clear. If lions are around they will have taken shelter among the rock formations above that hill." Inventius pointed at a group of stones overlooking a cliff face. "I can't imagine more than four in this area. I'll get the drop on them, you back me up, got it?" Loney nodded, "Got it."

The fight broke out instantaneously. Two puma had been in the location Inventius had suspected, a third joined the fight not too long after. It was not a particularily arduous battle with Pinarus there and together he and Lo brought the pride down quickly. The lions were strong, but slow and Loney was quick and precise. As the last beast fell, Inventius sidled over to her. "I'll check around for others, you stay here."

Loney peered through the rain, distracted slightly by the corpses of the animals that were slain. The ribs protruded from under a thin layer of skin and their muscles were lean. These cougar had been starving for quite some time now and Loney was not surprised they had begun moving closer to the city in search of food.

Just then a deep roar and large 'whud' sound was heard. Loney spun around to see Inventius had been knocked unconscious, a large beast now stood over him. This lion seemed bigger than the others, well feed and easily much more powerful. An old battle scar was present across his forehead and he was covered in mud. He did not advance on Loney, he simply watched her as she stood there, eying him back. Lo tip-toed to the left, away from the rock wall and out into the pouring storm in an attempt the corner the animal, but to no avail. The beast moved with her, mirroring her actions near-perfectly, unphased by the rain. He was used to battle with humans.

"I took your pride," She spoke aloud, "I will have you as well!" Loney knew not why she felt compelled to warn the brute, even Drae were not capable of speaking to animals. Growing impatient, the lion took a few careful, slow steps forward. His lips were pulled back in a snarl, showing off his teeth. Loney too was growing tired of the stalemate. She stood, blades held to either side, rain dripping from the tips in unsteady streams.

Out of the corner of her eye Lo could see Pinarus coming to. He moved his head, bewildered, slowly recapping the situation. The lion appeared not to have noticed, his attention fixed on the dragon in front of him. Loney raised one arm and the beast watched it cautiously, though this was not her goal. She simply wanted to get Inventius' attention. And she did. He moved in as calm and collected fashion as he could, gathering his sword from the mud cast it had made on the ground and raising it high above his head.

The longsword came down with a sickening crack, the blade catching the old lion square in the spine. Loney rushed forward as soon as the weapon had made it's mark, slashing with her own sword and cutting across the neck of her enemy. Two large open wounds brought death to the lion quickly. "That outta do it." Inventius called out, "Can't imagine more around here. You can tell Thelas we've fixed her pest problem. Good Hunting."

As they each traveled back to town, the rainstorm began to disintegrate into a mild drizzle. Loney frowned at the sky, asking it why it only saw fit to fall when things needed doing. She opened the door to Thelas' home confidently, striding down the hall, looking through the doorways, momentarily forgetting to be polite in a stranger's home. When the Dunmer could not be found, Loney climbed the steps to the second floor. She pushed open the door she found, rather forcefully and as she entered her forehead was met with a rolling pin.

Loney collapsed onto the floor, gripping her forehead and wailing in pain. "Ah! By the gods are you alright? I thought you were one of those horrid beasts!" Arvena exclaimed. Loney gripped the rim of the woman's dress angrily. "ARE MOUNTAIN LIONS _FIVE FOOT TALL_?" She yelled. A ringing began to sound in her ears. Loney's question was not answered as Arvena began to frantically usher the dragon to her feet. "So you think you've gotten rid of those things? Do you! Well you haven't! There's one on my basement right now!"

This was beyond ridiculous. This was a nightmare. Some endless stream of lions that would go on forever. As Lo clutched her head, a bruise beginning to form where the pin had stuck her, she prayed all this trouble was worth the training with Rhano. She swore in her native words as she trudged down the steps, bounding off the last stair to stamp her feet into the ground below, trying to do anything to take the pain away. She stood outside the basement door, sighing repeatedly, attempting to collect herself.

She creeped down the wooden steps, but her aim to be sneaky was much less cautious than the last time she had done so. The pain in her head was making her angry, and when one is angry they become hasty and sloppy. Fortunately, this lion was not as brave as the rest of it's pride. When it caught sight of Loney, her face almost glowing with rage, it fled, speeding through a rather extensive hole at the far end of the hall. "...huh." Loney flung a hand out, bidding good riddance to the mangy thing.

Loney re-climbed both sets of stairs, still holding the side of her face. She stopped before the door and with the most sarcastic and angered tone she could muster Lo yelled out to her employer. "Have you a meat cleaver this time or is it safe to enter!" Arvena flung the door open. "I've had time to think..." She began. "At least you _can _think..." Lo replied, still miffed and a bit dizzy. The Dunmer pretended she did not hear the response. "I bet it's that Quill-Weave next door! She's never liked me or my precious rats! I want you to stake outside my house. Watch the back and make sure you catch her doing anything fishy!"

That night, Loney sat hidden in the Dunmer's backyard. A vein throbbed in her forehead and her clothes were still damp from her excursion in the rain. She had managed to persuade Arvena to allow her a moment to find an alchemist. She now had a cold, enchanted stone tied to her head in a sad attempt to stop the swelling. A bed waited for her at the Count's Arms and she wished to toss this spy mission aside till morning. Though if one was to remark a Kahjiit for their nimbleness or a Redguard on their sweetness, they would hold the same acknowledgment for a Drae and their stubbornness. She had started this mission and by the Nine Divine she was going to finish it. Soon.

Just as Loney began to wonder if she should not even sleep at all this night, as it would possibly result in a coma brought on by head trauma, a figure appeared at the other side of Thelas' yard. Loney was actually quite surprised to see that it was, in fact, Quill-Weave who now skulked passed the gateway, clutching a rotten piece of meat in her hands as she headed toward the gaping hole in the back of the house. Lo had thought her so kind when they first met, she didn't want to believe the Argonian woman would ever do anything to harm someone. But she had to put her bias aside for now. The evidence was plain as a rolling pin to the face.

Loney stood up abruptly, startling the older woman. "O-Oh!" Quill-Weave exclaimed, "I did not see you there, friend. W-what are you doing here?". Loney knitted her brow upwards, giving a saddened but stern expression to the lizard. "I'd like to ask you the same. There are mountain lions in Miss Thelas' home and she's very... frightened.". The Argonian quickly raised her hands as Loney stepped out of the bushes. "Mountain Lions? In her Basement? I certainly did not mean for that to happen! All I wished was to lure the rats out. I hoped the guards would take care of them. I never meant any harm to come to the old nut. Honest."

Loney was inclined to believe Quill-Weave. She didn't want to absolve her of any crime simply because she was kind to her in the past, but she did not wish to think her homicidal just because of one accident either. "Alright. I believe you. But no more leaving food outside. More lions may come and I..." Loney touched the rock that was now luke-warm on her forehead, "I do not wish to fight any more." The lizard woman nodded. "Yes yes, I will stop immediately. Please, though, do not tell her it was me! She's already overly suspicious of what I do, she does not need any further reason to pester me! I would never hear the end of it!"

Loney allowed Quill-Weave to return to her home, safe in the promise that she would not tell her neighbor what she had done. It was likely midnight by now and Loney felt the contract would best be completed in the morning. She headed down the cobblestone road, but stopped midway. The Count's Arms, the inn Loney had purchased a room from this morning was straight across the way from the Fighter's Guild. If she wanted, Loney could return the key to the inn and sleep in what would likely become her permanent lodgings for the foreseeable future.

Lo decided that she would spend the night in the Guild Hall after she had completed her first contract. After all, the key to the inn was already paid for and it was best not to put it to waste. Tomorrow, after she had spoken with Arvena, she planned to spend the day getting to know her new denmates.


	5. Day Trip

Ahhh I don't like writing these little OOC headers and i'm sure ya'll don't like reading them, but if you have a moment, please feel free to comment and give feedback, regardless of it being negative or positive. Reviews help me know what ya'll like and dislike and make my story better, and I thank ye for that.

Loney practically strode into the Fighter's Guild Hall. Having spoken with Arvena Thelas that morning and completing her contract, she suddenly felt quite cheery and was looking forward to spending the day speaking, and possibly sparing, with Rhano. Lo quickly and expectantly glanced around the initial training room, her expression refusing to wane even as she realized there was no one around. She peeked through the archway to the right, spying a few guildmates who were napping. Lo proceeded down the back hall, coming across a flight of stairs, and proceeded silently onto the second floor.

As Loney pushed the large metal door open, she was met by a loud but playful bark that startled her, at first, and she instinctively held a hand in front of a bump that had formed on her brow from the previous days'...misunderstanding. She was happy to see, though, that a grey dog wagged his tail rapidly as he bounded toward the dragon, his tongue flopping out the side of his mouth. Loney petted him eagerly. "Oh, aren't you charming? Hehe!" She giggled as she allowed the dog to lick her hands.

"That's Mojo." Came a voice. Azzan had seen her come through the door. Lo grinned, "Mojoooo." She called, the canine's mouth closing and ears pricking forward into a head tilt. "Whadda good boy!" His tail began to wag again. Loney couldn't help but unconsciously wag her own tail in response. "So, I hear you took care of Thelas' problem." Loney nodded to Azzan, smiling winningly. "Good work, but it's only your first, so don't let it go to your head."

"Course not." Loney replied, glad that her superior had not seen her saunter in previously. The Redguard was all too wise, however, and had witnessed that stride in many other newcomers before. He smiled at his own thoughts of the new recruit skipping down the street as a merry maiden, all too happy with herself, and figured it was not far from reality. "Go ahead and take a day off then." He said, still smiling, "I'll have something for you when you need more work." The Guardian turned to leave, but Lo stopped him.

"A-ah, sir?" She called, "Have you seen...sir Rhano? I'd like to speak with him." Azzan lifted his brows in surprise. Sure, he'd seen Lo and him speaking previously but had not imagined she had wanted his company. "Rhano? I'm sorry, but I believe he is on a personal trip and will not be back for some time...". Loney's expression dropped and her excitable disposition sank in this moment. "Really..." She sighed. "Hey, chin up, kid. There's plenty of time to train, which is what I assume you require his assistance with...?" He ended on a questioning tone and Loney nodded her head. "Maybe if you work on more contracts, the time will pass faster." Azzan let out a mocking chuckle.

Loney recognized that he had meant it as a joke, but she also found that it was likely the best option at the moment. The Drae was not fond of being bored and sitting still with nothing to do was the bane of her existence. "Actually, then, I _will_ take you up on that offer." Azzan smiled cockily. "Oh? Alright then. It'll require you to do some traveling of your own.". Loney was not at all displeased by this. She had always enjoyed traveling, one of many reasons she had searched for a teacher here in Cyrodiil rather than her home. "Thats fine, as long as I don't miss Rhano when he comes back."

"Rhano usually takes long trips like these for about a week, then returns to the Guild for a great length of time. He actually seems to quite enjoy training others, so don't worry. You'll get your chance.". Loney's smile and her superiors words brightened her mood a bit, but she still couldn't help but retain just a little bit of annoyance. "I need you to head to the city of Cheydinhal. Speak with Burz gro-Khash. He'll give you more information."

Loney had not journeyed so far into Cyrodiil as Cheydinhal before. She had visited Anvil as a child, but with no recollection, and every so often she may travel along the shore of the Gold Coast between Kvatch and the Brena River. Cheydinhal was on the complete opposite side of Cyrodiil, passed the Imperial City, which the dragon had no intention of going through. It was a full day's ride and Loney guessed that Kadaar would bring her to the gates somewhere close to eleven in the evening. She packed two loaves of bread, a wedge of cheese and a few carrots into her steed's saddlebag, just enough to last the day. A custom shared by most Drae. Living in the moment and letting the future come as it would.

As she made her way up the Gold Road, surrounded by the trees she had admired before entering Anvil, and, coming to a fork in the road, Loney caught sight of something very peculiar. A steady stream of smoke seemed to rise from where she assumed the city of Kvatch would be; atop a large hill. The smoke was black as night, though from this distance Lo could not see any embers or sparks that may suggest the city was in trouble, and she assumed, whatever the cause of the pollution, that it was now being taken care of. She kicked her heels into Kadaar's flanks, urging him into a trot, heading toward County Skingrad.

Loney paused on the shore of Lake Rumare, staring across to the opposite bank where the walls of the Imperial City stood high. Though her journey was a long one, the midday sun stealing harsh glances at her between gaps in the treetops, she had decided long ago that she would not enter the capital city of Cyrodiil if she could help it. Lo had heard the most horrible of tales or racists, cut-throats and swindlers from that place, and decided that, for her benefit as well as other's, that she would trek on passed the metropolis.

As she rode, Loney could feel the air becoming warmer, the trees stood taller, and the breeze much more still. The Nibenay Valley greeted her with dense trees as the sun began it's descent, blocking the harmful rays from her eyes. The more inland she rode, the further from home she traveled and Lo could feel an uneasiness in herself. She was unused to mountains. Unused to thick forests. Unused to the creatures that dwelled there. Loney was sure to keep an eye out for wolves and was on her guard at all times.

The Gold Road gave way to the Green Road and that to the Blue. Cheydinhal's Main Gate came into view under the dark veil of night long passed the hour of Twilight. Lo did not wish to wake any sleeping persons, so she slid a few coins under the door of the Waterside Stable and led Kadaar into his own stall for the night. The guards who stood at attention outside the gate gave Loney a few awkward glances, but said not a word to her. "Apologies for the shady entry." She said as she passed by.

Cheydinhal was big. Certainly not the biggest town in existence, but rather expansive. Loney admired the old-world look of the houses and other architecture, taking note that she must again look upon the Eastern styles when it was light out. The cobblestone walkways led her to a collection of large dwellings, a single one of them displaying the shield emblem Lo was now looking forward to seeing.

She creaked the single door open slowly. The Hall was dark and all who lodged there seemed to be dormant, dozing in their respective beds. Loney made an effort to be silent as she searched for an open space to rest. She found one open bunk in the far back, standing at the end of a line of 3 other beds, which were filled. Loney thought briefly of the awkwardness of sleeping in a room near strangers, all who appeared to be older men to her eyes, though it was hard to tell in the darkness. They were Guildmates, however, and Loney let her weariness from the day's ride take control of her mind as she slipped silently under the covers.

"Move your ass, boot!" A booming voice yelled out as Loney suddenly regained consciousness. She found herself on the floor, the blanket from her bunk draped over her like some sort of dyslexic mummy. A pain in her side began to form as she lifted herself from the ground. A large, male Orc loomed over Lo as she scrambled to her feet, attempting to rub the sleep from her eyes and keep balance as best she could. She could only assume this man had kicked her out of bed.

The Orc's arms were folded across a fur cuirass as he peered down at the small dragon, frowning in a disapproving manner. "I dunno what they might have let you do in the other Halls, but we do not sleep passed eleven here.". Even Loney was a little shocked to find that she had slept for twelve complete hours. "I'm sorry, sir." She replied. "I got in late last night."

"Bah, that's no excuse." The Orc waved his large, green hand at her. "You're the new recruit right? I heard about you from Azzan, supposed to be pretty fresh, but spirited.". Lo grinned, happy she had made a good impression on the Redguard, especially in light of the poor one she was undoubtedly making now. "I'm Burz gro-Khash, I run this neck of the Fighter's Guild, and I need you to get to work _now_."


End file.
